


Vines and Roses

by Attenia



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attenia/pseuds/Attenia
Summary: Legolas is in love with Aragorn, but Aragorn is with Boromir. The prince can do nothing but watch helplessly as the man he loves forges a relationship with someone else. Legolas knows that Aragorn has feelings for him. Though their love seems impossible, Legolas is willing to risk it all. What he doesn't understand is why Aragorn won't do the same.





	Vines and Roses

Legolas   
Before Moria

Legolas did his best not to scowl as Estel and Boromir returned. He didn’t know what Estel saw in the man – but clearly he saw something. The sated look on his face every time the two of them crept back into camp illustrated that well enough.  
The men smiled at each other before going back to their normal evening duties at camp. Their relationship seemed to be more physical than emotional, and Legolas didn’t know whether that was better or worse than the alternative.   
If he could be with Estel, he’d certainly want the physical, but he’d also want to lie with him at night and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. He’d want to wake up to that smile, and live to see those gray eyes.  
“Legolas? Are you alright?”  
He blinked, to find Sam looking at him in concern. “I’m fine, Sam.”  
Estel was now also looking at him questioningly, and Legolas clamped his mouth shut, walling in the question that was dying to get out. Why am I not good enough for you?  
He remembered that one kiss he and Estel had shared, not long before they left Imladris. It had been so perfect, and looking into Estel’s eyes, Legolas had been sure his friend had felt the same. Apparently, he was wrong. The next day, Estel had told him that they couldn’t be together, and started his relationship with Boromir soon afterward.  
“Mellon nin? Are you alright?” Why did Estel have to look so warm and concerned? It made holding his tongue just that much harder.  
“I am fine, thank you, Estel.” Legolas decided he needed to remove himself from the situation before he did something stupid – like beg Estel to give him another chance. “I will go and collect some firewood.”  
Legolas kicked angrily at dead branches as he wandered farther and farther from camp. What did Boromir have that he didn’t? Perhaps more pointedly, what did Boromir have that Arwen didn’t? He could understand it more with himself, but who in their right mind would turn down the Evenstar?  
The same thing had happened to her, years before Legolas. She and Estel had shared a kiss, and then he’d retreated, telling her they couldn’t be together. Why? Elves weren’t jealous with their lovers and Legolas would have been happy to share Estel with Arwen. Valar, he’d even be happy to share him with Boromir, if only he could have a chance to be with the man he’d been in love with ever since they’d met.  
“Legolas?”  
No, not now. Couldn’t Estel give him a moment’s peace? The man already haunted his heart, did he have to invade the moment Legolas chose to be alone to think?  
“What, Estel?” He hadn’t meant to snap, but the words came out sharper than he’d intended.   
“Tell me what’s wrong. You’ve been down ever since we left Imladris. I can’t stand to see you hurting.”  
Legolas couldn’t bear the caring tone Estel was using on him, almost as if speaking to a lover. Without answering, he strode away. They were far from camp now, but he had his bow in case he ran into any trouble.  
Of course, Estel followed him. Legolas was just breaking into a run when something snatched his ankle. He barely had time to gasp before he was going down. Vines were writhing all around him like living things, pulling him up against a tree and restraining him.  
“Legolas!”  
“Stay back, Estel!”  
The stupid human didn’t listen to him, and tried to slash his way through with his sword. They determined vines entangled him too, and then the two of them were both up against the broad tree trunk. They struggled fiercely, but the vines would not give, and they had both been disarmed.   
Legolas tried to communicate with the tree, but it wasn’t listening to him – it seemed the tree was under a spell, and it would hold them there until its ‘master’ came for them.  
“Great,” he groaned. “It seems we’ll be prisoners for a while. The ‘master’, whoever that is, only comes every couple of days, and he came yesterday.”  
Estel sighed in relief. “That’s alright, then. The rest of the fellowship will realize we’re missing. We’re a bit away from camp, but I reckon we’ll be rescued by tomorrow morning at the latest.”  
That was probably true, but Legolas didn’t relish spending the night trapped like this. Estel confirmed his worst fears with his next words.  
“So, now you can tell me what’s wrong.”  
“Nothing is wrong, Estel.”  
“You know you’ve always been a terrible liar, mellon nin. You may as well tell me now – I’ll get it out of you eventually.”  
Legolas put up a valiant effort, he really did, but after hours of Estel nagging him, he finally felt his resistance crumble. “You want to know what’s wrong, Estel? You, you are what’s wrong! It’s bad enough that you rejected me, but now I have to watch you be with Boromir?” He was mortified to find that there were tears in his eyes. “I thought you cared for me, but you just threw me aside. Can you really blame me for being unhappy?”  
Estel gaped at him. “Legolas… I thought you knew.”  
“Knew what?”  
“Why I can’t be with you.”  
“No, Estel, you failed to enlighten me on that point.”  
“I’m mortal.”  
“Yes, I had realized that. So?”  
“So, I’m going to die one day. You’re an elf, mellon nin. If we do this, your soul will never survive my passing. You will die when I do. How can I live with that? You’re meant to live forever. I won’t cut your life short, no matter how my heart breaks to push you away. Forgive me, for I never should have kissed you. I know it was leading you on. I simply couldn’t help myself. I didn’t think I could go on without at least kissing you at least once.”  
Legolas just stared at him. Then, he started laughing.  
“What’s so funny?” Estel grumbled. “I just bared my heart to you, and you laugh?”  
“I’m sorry,” Legolas gasped. “It’s just – all of this could have been avoided if we simply spoke to each other.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You love Arwen too, do you not?”  
“Yes,” Estel admitted. “That does not change my love for you, though.”  
“Of course not. You know elves do not think anything of taking multiple lovers. That’s not what I mean. If you love both of us, Arwen and I can be bonded to each other. With our souls linked, when you die, neither of us will fade. Your father can do the ceremony.”  
Estel looked nothing short of flabbergasted. “I – it’s that simple?”  
Legolas gave him a blinding smile. “It is.”  
Though the vines were restrictive, they weren’t tight enough to prevent the two from leaning in to share a kiss. “Don’t leave this time,” Legolas breathed.  
“Nothing could tear me away.” Estel’s eyes were soft and so beautiful.   
“I love you.”  
“As I love you, my prince. Always.”  
The moment was broken by a triumphant shout. “There you are! Trust you two to get into trouble collecting wood. Don’t worry, I’ll make short work of those vines.”   
Legolas shook his head frantically. “No, Gimli, get Mithrandir, these vines are enchanted!”  
Fortunately, the dwarf listened to him, and with Mithrandir’s magic paralyzing the vines, Gimli’s axe proved more than a match for them. They eventually fell away, letting Legolas and Estel tumble free. 

Neither Gimli nor Mithrandir commented when the two of them held hands all the way back to camp, and neither Aragorn nor Legolas ever found out that it was in fact Mithrandir who had enchanted the vines. 

 

Aragorn   
In Lothlorien

The beauty of Lothlorien did little to raise his spirits. Mithrandir’s death weighed on his heart, and he knew the rest of the fellowship suffered the same pain. For a while, Aragorn walked among them, speaking quietly and clasping a hand or a shoulder here and there.  
When he’d done all he could to comfort them, he finally turned to Legolas. The elf was waiting for him, and the two of them ascended to a private flet, where someone had already set up a bed for them.   
Legolas surprised him by pulling out a rose.   
“For me?”  
“For you, Estel.”  
Aragorn felt himself smiling at the gesture. The rose was beautiful… but not as beautiful as Legolas.   
“Thank you. I knew you were a hopeless romantic.”  
“With you? Always.”  
The two of them moved simultaneously into a hug.   
“I feel bad for Boromir,” Aragorn murmured. “He didn’t mind when I broke things off between us, but I bet he could use some comfort about now.”  
“So could you, Estel, so could we all. You spoke with him, and with the others; that is enough.”  
Legolas lay down and opened his arms, an irresistible invitation. Aragorn sighed as he settled into the elf’s embrace, tilting his head up for a kiss.   
The kiss that started as tender soon became heated. Aragorn could already feel himself getting hard, and as he ground down on Legolas, he found that the elf was in a similar state. Aragorn started stripping their clothes off, moving slowly so as to give Legolas time to tell him to stop.  
The prince’s face was flushed as he squirmed with pleasure when their bare cocks brushed against each other.   
“Let me take you,” Aragorn murmured.   
Legolas’ eyes met his, and the uncertainty there was clear. “I don’t know, Estel…”  
Aragorn pressed another kiss to his lips. “Trust me.”  
“I do, I just…”  
“You’re afraid of losing control.”  
“I’m sorry, Estel. If I’d known I was going to have this problem, I would never have –”  
“Hush, don’t even say that.” Aragorn put a finger to his lover’s lips. “I have never regretted being with you, not once. Even if I could never do anything beyond holding you, I would be a happy man.”  
“I should be able to be more for you,” Legolas muttered, the familiar, hated expression of shame on his face.  
Aragorn kissed him tenderly. “You’ve spent your entire life fighting against the darkness in your home. Losing control of a situation meant death. It’s no wonder you struggle to do it.”  
He’d been surprised to find out that Legolas had never had a lover before, and much more so to hear that the elf had never achieved physical release, even by himself. Legolas had a tendency to panic when he got close and pull away, but Aragorn didn’t care about that.   
He just wanted his love to be happy, but it was clear that this was really bothering Legolas, so he’d made it his mission to help the prince work through his fears.   
Legolas nodded, but the shame didn’t entirely leave his face. Aragorn proceeded to kiss him until the prince was once more dizzy and gasping for breath. He reached into his bag and came out with a vial of oil.   
“Spread your legs,” he whispered.  
Legolas did so with a moan, tilting his hips up. Aragorn oiled his hand thoroughly, then slipped a finger into Legolas’ tight ass. The prince clutched at his shoulders and rocked his hips, making noises that had Aragorn on the edge of spilling onto Legolas’ belly.   
He wriggled the finger inside his lover, and could tell he’d hit Legolas’ pleasure point when the elf stiffened.   
“Legolas? Should I stop?”  
“N-no. It’s just – a lot.”  
“Tell me if you want me to stop, and will,” Aragorn promised.   
He got three more fingers inside, by which time Legolas was writhing enthusiastically on his hand.   
“Take me, Estel,” the prince gasped. “I am ready.”  
Aragorn captured Legolas’ lips in a scorching kiss as he slowly pressed into his ass. Legolas let out a strangled moan and wrapped his legs firmly around the man’s waist.  
As he began thrusting into his lover’s tight cavity, Aragorn used one hand to start working Legolas’ cock. The elf’s head was whipping from side to side, and he was clearly on the edge of control.  
“Estel – I can’t – I –”  
The familiar panic was in his eyes, and Aragorn took Legolas’ chin, forcing the elf to look at him. “Trust me,” he murmured. “It’s ok to lose control here.”  
“Feels like – I’m – falling…”  
“I will not let you fall; I will catch you.”  
For an eternal moment, Legolas stared into his eyes. Whatever he found there seemed to reassure him, and the prince nodded. Aragorn once more started pumping into him, using the same rhythm with his hand on Legolas’ cock.   
Legolas’ scream could have woken the dead as he came hard. His body jerked as Aragorn milked his cock for every last drop of come he could get. The tightening of the prince’s ass around his own cock was too much for him.   
Aragorn yelled his lover’s name as he came too, his hand still working Legolas’ frantically spurting cock. They finally both came down, trembling and breathless. Aragorn rolled to the side, pulling Legolas with him so that the elf was draped over his chest. He pressed a kiss to his lover’s sweaty brow.  
“That was…” Legolas smiled dreamily. “I can’t believe I waited so long.”  
“I told you I would catch you.” Aragorn couldn’t keep the smug note out of his voice.   
Legolas chuckled softly. “You know, of course, that now I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off you. It may be faster to tell the rest of the fellowship to go on without us.”  
“Is that what you want?” Aragorn felt responsible for their group now that Mithrandir was dead, but he would put Legolas first.  
“No, Estel, I was merely joking. We will see this through to the end. And when that end comes… I will be by your side. As will Arwen, I am sure.”  
“How did I get so lucky?” Aragorn sighed.   
“You stole the words right out of my mouth.” Legolas gave him a kiss, a kiss of promise that had hope rising in Aragorn’s heart.  
A mere few weeks ago, he would have thought being with the two people he loved most in the world impossible. Now, despite the looming darkness facing Middle Earth, to him, the future looked bright. 

 

Legolas  
In Valinor

Though the white sands of Valinor were beneath them, the healing Legolas had been counting on had yet to come. His heart was still a shattered, broken thing. He held out a hand to help Arwen down. At Estel’s request, when the choice was offered to her, she’d chosen immortality, so that she could come and be with her family eventually, though she had of course stayed in Middle Earth until her husband’s passing.  
Shouts came from farther up the beach, and people started coming toward them. Legolas didn’t pay much attention. He was frozen in place. Why was he still broken? Coming to Valinor was supposed to heal him! Yet he still ached for nothing more than to be able to fade, to leave the agony of missing Estel behind. He cursed the day he’d ever let Elrond perform that ritual.  
“Maybe it will take time.” The defeat in Arwen’s voice said otherwise, and Legolas could tell that she was still just as broken as he was. He put an arm around her, and they leaned on each other as they started walking up the beach. Legolas loved her like a little sister, and dearly wished for healing for her soul, even if he could find none for his own.   
“Legolas! Arwen!”  
Legolas looked up in time to see a glimpse of a merry face, much younger than he’d seen it in years – then his view was obscured by a mass of dark hair.   
“Estel?” he whispered, hardly daring to believe it.   
Estel pulled back, though kept an arm around both of them. He laughed, and kissed Legolas. As their lips met, Legolas felt his heart healing itself, and he could breathe properly for the first time since that terrible day he’d kissed Estel goodbye.  
Arwen fell into Estel’s arms and shared a tender kiss with him. Estel didn’t let go of either of them, and they somehow all fell to the ground, but none of them cared. They were a mass of embracing limbs and laughter.   
“How?” Legolas asked.  
“Mithrandir. He told me the minute I got here that he’d made arrangements for me to come to Valinor, since I was bonded to two elves. I’ve been scolding him since then for not telling us before I died.”  
“I would hope so! I’ll be having words with him.” Arwen’s expression looked dangerous, and Legolas didn’t envy Mithrandir. Though it had only been a few weeks, and they’d been safe from fading, those few weeks had been more of a nightmare than anything else he’d experienced in his long life.   
“Arwen! Estel!” The twins and Elrond were hurrying toward them, and Arwen reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled into their arms.   
Legolas saw his father coming down the beach. He knew that Elrond would soon claim his son and Thranduil would do the same. He took advantage of the moment to kiss Estel again. “I thought I’d never see you again.”  
“I thought the same. I don’t know whether to hug Mithrandir or strangle him.”  
“I don’t think you’ll need to do either – by the looks of it, Arwen has things covered in that area.”  
Estel laughed, a beautiful sound that Legolas would never get enough of. Then the twins, Elrond and Thranduil converged on them. Though Legolas and Estel allowed themselves to be kissed and hugged by their families, they never let go of each other’s hands.   
They finally settled down for a meal, Arwen and Legolas on either side of Estel, and Mithrandir notably absent – hiding, probably, not that it would do him much good. Arwen would find him eventually.   
Legolas leaned his head against Estel’s shoulder, more interested in holding his husband’s hand than eating. “I guess it’s true what they say.”  
“What’s that?”  
“That the truest of loves really do last forever.”  
“I don’t know who you think said that, meleth nin.”  
Legolas found himself blushing. “I read it.”  
“Oh? In a love tale, perhaps?” Aragorn surprised him by pulling out a two roses, handing one to him and one to Arwen, who pulled him in for another kiss.   
“So, you’re a hopeless romantic too?” Legolas teased once the two of them broke apart.  
“Let’s just say you’ve rubbed off on me.”  
Legolas held the rose tenderly, remembering all the times he and Arwen had given Estel roses over the years. The scene before him seemed to glow with an ethereal light, or perhaps that was simply the light of his joy.  
He was with Estel, and he always would be. 

From a distant vantage point, Mithrandir watched the gathering with satisfaction. Those three had been through enough; they deserved their happy ending, even if it came at the price of not telling them while they lived in Middle Earth. He’d have to explain the deal he’d made with the Valar to Arwen before she came for his blood. Fortunately, now that all three of them were here, he could reveal the extent of his elaborate dealings to reunite them.  
For now, he simply smiled, enjoying the sight of a love that would last forever.


End file.
